


tuxedo mirage.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Guanlin is a little shit, Halloween, M/M, Romance, and Jihoon is a jealous shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: In which Jihoon somehow ends up going to Daniel's Halloween party dressed as Sailor Moon, all thanks to one Lai Guanlin.





	tuxedo mirage.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween?
> 
> THIS IS LATE, I KNOW. I meant to finish this yesterday before work, but I ended up napping and not waking up in time so... It's here. But late. OTL. 
> 
> This is just a short little drabble I guess? Nothing serious, but I really wanted to write something for Halloween, and I promised Nathan I would write Jihoon as Sailor Moon l o l so here it is!!

“No.”

 

“Come on. Please?”

 

“I refuse.”

 

“You lost the bet!”

 

“I still refuse.”

 

An exasperated sigh escapes from Guanlin’s lips. He hates how stubborn his boyfriend can be sometimes, even in situations when he knows he’s in the wrong. At this current moment in time, Jihoon happens to be standing right in front of him as Guanlin sits up on the couch, his hands with Jihoon’s in his and shaking them lightly as he begs— though, truthfully, he should’ve have to. Jihoon had lost their bet, and any normal person with some integrity would honor such a deal.

 

But Jihoon remains as hardheaded as ever, even refusing to look at Guanlin as he tries his puppy dog eyes on him, rendering the secret trump card useless. Guanlin sighs once again, releasing Jihoon’s hands as he flops back against the couch. “What was the point of the bet, then!”

 

“I was just— trying to play along!” Jihoon defends himself, though it’s quite obvious to Guanlin that it’s nothing more than an excuse. “Besides, how could I have known that Seonho could actually finish a whole pizza on his own? That’s  _ your  _ best friend, not mine.”

 

“Woojin could probably do it, too,” Guanlin says smugly. “Either way, you lost, and you should honor your part of the bet.”

 

“No!” Jihoon protests for what feels like the umpteenth time. “I’m not dressing up as Sailor Moon for Daniel’s Halloween party!”

 

_ Sailor Moon.  _ Of course, Jihoon has watched episodes of the legendary animated series— who hasn’t? But it doesn’t mean that he wants to dress up as the character. He’s certain that he’ll be the laughing stock of the party, with some cheap wig on his head, and a skirt that would be far too small on him. He won’t be Sailor Moon for Halloween. For certain. No matter how much Guanlin tells him he wants to be Tuxedo Mask, and he wants Jihoon to match with him. 

 

He refuses. One hundred percent.

 

Finally, Guanlin gives. A loud sigh escapes as he crosses his arms in front of him, looking away from Jihoon. Jihoon knows that he’s won.

 

“Fine, then,” Guanlin huffs. Jihoon grins. “I’ll ask Shuhua if she wants to be Sailor Moon inst as.”

 

Or not.

 

Immediately Jihoon furrows his brow at Guanlin, like he can’t believe what he’s saying. “Excuse me? Shuhua?”

 

Smug, Guanlin grins. “Mhm. She likes  _ Sailor Moon.  _ I’m sure she wouldn’t mind dressing up and matching with me.”

 

And that makes Jihoon see green. Shuhua’s a nice girl, really. She’s a friend of Guanlin’s, and though he hasn’t seen her around much, he notices how comfortable that his younger boyfriend seems to be around her. And while he’s not disappointed with the relationship between them, that doesn’t mean that there isn’t a twinge of jealousy every time he mentions her name.

 

And now he wants to match with her on Halloween.

 

Jihoon absolute hates the idea.

 

But he doesn’t show that, of course. Instead he bites his tongue, scrunching his nose as he tries to keep his anger in check. “Fine. Fine! Match with Shuhua instead. I’m sure she’ll enjoy it.”

 

Guanlin looks skeptical; he raises his brow at Jihoon before clicking his tongue, shrugging in response. “Okay, if you say so. I’ll text her right now.”

 

As promised, he whips out his phone and starts tapping away on the little screen. Jihoon huffs before walking out of the room, green with envy.

 

—

 

“So why won’t you wear the costume again?” 

 

“Because—! I’ll look ridiculous!”

 

Across from Jihoon, Woojin cracks up, letting out a loud laugh that makes the older scrunch his nose up distastefully. “It’s not funny! I don’t want to wear a dress to Daniel’s Halloween party!”

 

Pouting, Jihoon leans back in his seat. Woojin can’t help but to laugh at his best friend’s sorry state, how miserable he seems to be over something so trivial. “Maybe you shouldn’t have made the bet in the first place.”

 

“I didn’t think Seonho could actually do it—!” Jihoon defends himself, throwing his hands up on the air. “Besides, it wasn’t even a serious bet. Guanlin probably won’t even care that I don’t dress up.”

 

“So then why do you care?”

 

At that, Jihoon blinks. “Huh?”

 

“Why are you so stressed over this if Guanlin really doesn’t care if you wear the costume or not?” asks Woojin. He crosses his hands in front of him too, raising his brow at his friend and patiently expecting an answer.

 

But Jihoon just frowns. How could he possibly explain this without sounding… Petty? Without sounding terribly ridiculous and crazy? Embarrassed, Jihoon looks away. “H-he said he would match with Shuhua if I didn’t match with him…”

 

“ _ Shuhua?! _ ” Woojin nearly shrieks. It disturbs a few customers in the restaurant, and Jihoon shushes the other with a stern look on his face.

 

“You’re too loud—!” Jihoon huffs, rolling his eyes.

 

“Whatever— Shuhua? Really? You’re gonna let him match with her?” Woojin scolds, narrowing his eyes. Jihoon fidgets uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“I mean… I don’t  _ want  _ him to… But I don’t want to wear the costume even more,” he explains. A twinge of sadness suddenly hits him. He had been looking forward to Halloween all year, to dressing up and matching with Guanlin. Why did he have to pick such a ridiculous costume?

 

It shouldn’t be a big deal, seeing Guanlin match with Shuhua.  _ Jihoon’s  _ his boyfriend, not her. Yet he can’t shake the jealousy that clings to him like a disease at the thought of seeing them together, looking perfectly matched— just like a couple.

 

“Really?” Woojin asks in disbelief. Jihoon nods, and at yet another dismissal of his feelings, his best friend sighs in exasperation. “You’re such a bad liar— come on—”

 

And then Woojin is suddenly pushing out of his seat, reaching across the table to tug at Jihoon’s arm. The older gives him a look of shock, but follows him as he drags him out nonetheless, leaving their half eaten sandwiches on the table.

 

“W-where are we going?” Jihoon asks in confusion.

 

“We’re going out to buy you a  _ Sailor Moon  _ costume.”

 

—

 

Jihoon is sure of two things about Park Woojin.

 

One, is that he’s his best friend in the entire world. And that no matter how much they argue, how much they bicker and tease each other, Jihoon can’t think of anyone else he’d rather have as his best friend.

 

The other thing is that he’s absolutely positively going to kill Park Woojin— when he’s not tripping over his thigh high, high heeled, bright red boots, that is.

 

The  _ Sailor Moon  _ costume is everything  _ but  _ comfortable, and while Jihoon struggles to balance with the heels on, he also struggles with the incredibly short hem, tugging it down to cover up his thighs to no avail. The bodice is tight, and his light muscles strain against the fabric, making him look strangely buff— like he’s squeezes himself into some kind of costume that he really doesn’t belong in, and he doesn’t. The bow is itchy, and he hates the gloves. The only consolation is perhaps the golden tiara sitting upon its forehead— at least it’s pretty, Jihoon thinks. And the wig— Woojin has insisted that he buy the ugly, cheap wig that came with the costume, but he vehemently refuses, opting to style his own blond hair instead.

 

Other than that, however, Jihoon absolutely hates this. He hates this costume, he hates Woojin, he hates Shuhua, and most importantly, he hates Guanlin, for thinking of this stupid idea in the first place.

 

As he stands in front of the bathroom mirror and stares at his reflection, the more he hates the costume, a look of distaste plastered on his face at all the ruffles and bright elements of the garb. Woojin just snickers behind him, inspecting every inch to make sure it fits just as expected.

 

“Looks good. Remind me why you didn’t want to be  _ Sailor Moon  _ again?” Woojin asks, raising a brow. 

 

“Because! It’s embarrassing—..” Jihoon sighs, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“It’s not embarrassing, it’s cute,” Woojin argues. He leans against the frame of the door, and Jihoon certainly wishes he were as comfortable as him right now. His best friend is dressed as a pirate— perhaps not the most original, aside from the fake sparrow on his shoulder instead of a parrot. Woojin claims it’s the only bird he could find on such short notice.

 

“I want to change.”

 

“You can’t!” Woojin shakes his head. He slams his hand against the other side of the frame, blocking Jihoon from leaving. “You don’t have another costume. Besides, Daniel’s party started already. We were supposed to be there an hour ago.”

 

Jihoon sighs then, whining loudly, as if it will somehow change Woojin’s mind. But his friend is certain; he drags Jihoon out of the bathroom with him, and the other shrieks in surprise. Without any more protests, they finally head out to Daniel’s Halloween party. 

 

“This is humiliating…” Jihoon whines as he stumbles out the door. Not even two minutes in his costume, and he’s already tripping over the heels; he’s not sure how he’s meant to last all night.

 

Woojin just chuckles as he steps into the front seat of his car, starting the car’s engine. The duo finally take off, and Jihoon’s heart thumps nervously in his chest at the thought of everyone— the thought of  _ Guanlin—  _ seeing him like this. 

 

_ You can do this, Park Jihoon,  _ he tells himself, taking a deep breath. 

 

— 

 

Of course, Jihoon finds on later that he really  _ can’t  _ do this. 

 

As soon as they step into Daniel’s apartment, Jihoon already feels as if he may pass out from his anxiety, as all eyes on the room immediately focus on him. Most stare in shock, some in amusement, and Jihoon just looks down, clinging to Woojin as he wobbles on his heels. He wants to thank Woojin for holding him up, but also above him for putting him in this position in the first place.

 

“Jihoon! Woojin!” Daniel calls when he spots them. The older male has a drink in his hand already, and he wears a bright smile on his face, a smile that contrasts the otherwise sinister vampire costume he’s got on. He looks handsome, Jihoon thinks, but it’s hard to focus on walking on Daniel at the same time. “You made it.”

 

“Of course!” Woojin grins. “We were planning on missing out.”

 

At his words, Daniel merely chuckles. Then his eyes flash to Jihoon, and his brow raises curiously. Jihoon looks down in embarrassment. “ _ Sailor Moon?” _

 

“It was Guanlin’s idea…” Jihoon explains, shyly scratching at the back of his neck, adjusting the hem of his skirt again. He hates this so much. 

 

“Well, it… Suits you?” Daniel tries his best at a compliment, yet somehow it only serves to make him feel even smaller. The laugh that Woojin gives results in a sharp jab to his best friend’s stomach.

 

“Is he here yet?” Jihoon asks quietly, simultaneously trying to sink into the floor. He just wants to see Guanlin, let him bask in this moment before he heads home for the night, avoiding any kind of contact with the rest of the world for the remainder of his life. He’s certain he’ll never live this down.

 

At his question, Daniel shakes his head. “I don’t think I’ve seen him around yet… Oh—! There he is!”

 

As he speaks, he looks to the door, and sure enough, Guanlin is standing there, finally making his grand, grand entrance. 

 

Guanlin looks incredible— majestic. His tall height makes him stand out in the crowd, but the detail of his costume makes it seem as if he’s the only person in the room— at least, in Jihoon’s opinion. 

 

As promised, he’s dressed as Tuxedo Mask, a sleek black tuxedo paired with a long cape and a top hat upon his neatly styled hair. Completing the look is a white masquerade mask that fits perfectly to his face, sitting neatly on his nose. His pretty eyes stand out, and as he enters the party, a shy smile graces his lips.

 

Stunning, Jihoon thinks. So stunning, he almost forgets about his own embarrassing situation.

 

It’s only when Guanlin’s eyes lock with his that he’s freed from his stupor, and the realization that his boyfriend is approaching suddenly hits him. Immediately, his cheeks redden again. Beside him Woojin snickers. “Go get your man, Jihoon.”

 

And then he’s shoved rather roughly. A gasp escapes his lips as he starts tumbling forward, makes an attempt to balance himself. But it’s futile; he’s clumsy at best in these stupid heels, and the second he goes flying, he knows he’s a lost cause. He stumbles to the ground, closing his eyes as he braces for impact.

 

An impact that never comes.

 

Instead, Jihoon finds himself face first into something soft. He’s not upright, only held up by arms around his waist. Dazed, he blinks up at the person he’s ran into, who happens to be none other than his beautiful boyfriend— Lai Guanlin.

 

Guanlin grins brightly at him. “Hey there.”

 

Immediately, Jihoon blinks, flustered and shy. He scrambles to his feet, straightening up before fixing up his costume, trying to at least look presentable in front of his dashing boyfriend. Guanlin just giggles, looking him up and down in amusement. “So you really wore it?”

 

Jihoon blushes profusely, looking away. “W-we’ll yeah! I mean, I didn’t know what else to be, so I just—! And since you said you wanted to match, I wore it! And you won the bet, so…” he blabbers on, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous; he’s long past feeling insecure around Guanlin, but for some reason, he can’t help but feel like perhaps this isn’t enough. 

 

Suspicious, Guanlin narrows his eyes at him. “You’re lying.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen, then his brows crease. “What?”

 

“You’re lying,” the younger repeats himself, crossing his arms in front of him. He smirks as if he knows something, and Jihoon gets even more confused. “You were jealous, weren’t you?”

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Suddenly Jihoon feels exposed. How could Guanlin see right through him so easily? Had it been that obvious that he had been uncomfortable with the idea of Shuhua matching with him? 

 

“I know you too well,” Guanlin says, as if reading his mind and answering his question. He leans in and wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist, and Jihoon braces himself against his chest, letting out a small squeak of protest. “You’re so easily jealous.” 

 

“Hey, what do you mean—!”

 

“I’m saying that I knew you’d get jealous if I told you I was going to match with someone else. So jealous that you’d actually wear the costume,” he explains. “It looks good on you, though. You look so cute.” He grins as he plays with the bow on his chest, teasing him with a laugh.

 

But Jihoon’s not laughing. He frowns before huffing, lightly smacking Guanlin’s chest in return. “You made me jealous on purpose! Asshole!”

 

“Ow—! Because you weren’t going to follow through on the bet! I was never actually going to match with her, I was just playing with you!” he says in retaliation, and Jihoon blinks in surprise.

 

“You weren’t?” 

 

“No!”

 

As if on cue, a voice calls out to them both, a soft, feminine voice that barely sounds over the loud music booming through the speakers. Jihoon turns, and standing there is Shuhua with a halo over her head, dressed in all white. She’s dressed as an angel, and not as Sailor Moon, as Jihoon has expected her to be. To make things even clearer, her friend Soojin stands beside her in a fiery red devil costume, the pair obviously having planned to match. 

 

Suddenly he feels even more ridiculous. Guanlin had played him, gotten him to wear this stupid costume out of jealousy. He feels ridiculous, but also somewhat relieved. At least his intentions are clear now, that Guanlin has only wanted to match with him, and no one else.

 

Guanlin waves at Shuhua, and Jihoon simply smiles at her before turning back to his boyfriend, letting out an exaggerated sigh. “I seriously hate you.”

 

Guanlin just laughs. “You don’t hate me. But I’m sorry for making you jealous.” 

 

“You better be! Don’t do that again!” Jihoon warns. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Guanlin says. “But if I may, you do look really pretty like this, Jihoonie. The bow really brings out the color in your eyes.”

 

Jihoon snorts, rolling his eyes before slinging his arms loosely around Guanlin’s neck. He suddenly feels a little more comfortable, never mind the hundred or so people that are here tonight, probably questioning his choice of costume. Only Guanlin matters right now. “You’re such a nerd. But you look handsome. Like a real life Tuxedo Mask.”

 

At the compliment, Guanlin beams, arms tightening around his boyfriend’s waist. “Does this make you my princess then?”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Jihoon retorts, snacking his chest again. Guanlin yelps, but it’s followed by playful laughter that sounds like music to his ears. “As your punishment for tricking me, you have to drag me around all night. These heels are the most uncomfortable thing in the world.”

 

Guanlin nods in response. “Deal. Oh— and before I forget—”

 

The younger lets go of him then, and Jihoon blinks in confusion as Guanlin wraps his cape around himself, concealing his body beneath its silky fabric. When he pulls it away again, he reveals a bright, beautiful red rose, pinched between his gloved fingers. Guanlin smiles at Jihoon before holding it out to him, and Jihoon gapes, in both amusement and shock.

 

“Woah, how did you—?”

 

“Trick or treat? Who’s Tuxedo Mask without his roses?” Guanlin hums as he hands the delicate flower over to the other. Jihoon giggles and shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his neck once more.

 

“You mean who’s Tuxedo Mask without his Sailor Moon?”

 

The couple laughs, and with a smile upon both of their lips, they lean in to close the small gap between them. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: http://twitter.com/wannbyui  
> curiouscat: http://curiouscat.me/wannabyui


End file.
